Sentimiento desconocido
by mariaazul
Summary: Hinata estaba destrozada, ya que el amor de su vida Naruto estaba saliendo con su amiga y compañera Sakura. Gaara es el Kazekage se Suna, y como Kazekage tenia que buscar esposa, la única condición que le ponían era que tenia que ser de la aldea amiga y aliada Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

El grupo de los novatos se encontraba junto a sus senseis y el Hokage esperando recibir la llegada de su amigo y compañero de la infancia.

Llevaban ya media hora esperando, Hinata se acerco a Naruto ya que el dia anterior había tomado la decisión de declararse y que mejor momento que ahora.

-Na….ru….to –dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa mientras miraba al chico.

-mira ahí viene –soltó Naruto mientras se adelantaba.

Él junto con Sakura se acercaron a Sasuke, el chico vino junto con su grupo, pero hubo una casa que sorprendió a sus amigos y enfado a Sakura y era que Karin estaba enganchada al brazo de él.

-Sasuke, llegas tarde –soltó Naruto mientras sonreía, cuando se paro enfrente de él.

-umm –dijo Sasuke que lo miraba sonriendo levemente.

-suelta a Sasuke –ordeno Sakura mirando con odio a Karin que la miro seria.

-Sakura –regaño Ino mientras se acercaba a ella junto a los demás.

-¿Qué?, solo he dicho que la suelte no tiene derecho a tocarle –dijo Sakura cabreada mientras señalaba a Karin.

Karin intento apartarse de Sasuke, pero él se lo impido abrazándola por la cintura.

-Sakura, ella no tiente porque soltarme, no me molesta –soltó Sasuke serio mientras sonreía levemente a Karin que se sonrojo.

-pero…pero Sasuke –dijo ella impactada.

-muchas cosas han cambiado, ¿verdad, Sasuke? –pregunto Kakashi acercándose a su alumno.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y miro a su grupo.

-si, tienes razón Hokage-sama, pensaba que podíais aceptarlos al igual que a mí –dijo Sasuke mirando serio al Hokage, ya que sabía que sus amigos no tenían donde ir y tenían miedo de que no los aceptaran.

-si, claro, no hay ningún problema, ¿pero donde vivirán? –pregunto Kakashi mirando al joven y luego mirando a los amigos del chico.

-vivirán conmigo en el área del clan Uchiha, si no hay ningún problema claro –soltó el chico del sharingan.

-no –grito Sakura enfadada mientras se acercaba a Sasuke –no puede vivir ella contigo –dijo Sakura indignada mientras apartaba de un empujón a Karin.

La chica al caer al suelo se quejo, Sasuke cabreado aparto a Sakura y fue rápidamente hacia Karin.

-¿estas bien? –pregunto él mientras la ayudaba a levantarse para luego pegarla a él preocupado.

Sakura estaba fuera de sí, intento otra vez apartarla de Sasuke pero fueron los amigos de este los que se lo impidieron.

-Naruto haz algo, Sakura está equivocada –pidió Hinata mientras se acercaba al chico.

-Sakura basta –ordeno Naruto serio mientras se acercaba a la chica –no ves que asi no consigues nada.

El chico abrazo a Sakura y la alejo de Sasuke, la chica miro a sus amigos con odio.

-pero hacer algo, no veis que esa perra esta a su lado –soltó histérica Sakura mientras se revolvía entre los brazos del rubio.

-no la vuelvas a llamar asi –ordeno Sasuke activando su Sharingan.

-Naruto es mejor que te lleves a Sakura de aquí y se tranquilice –pidió Kakashi mirando a su ex-alumna con tristeza.

El chico asintió y se llevo a la chica que no paraba de gritar.

-Sasuke es mío, me oyes, mío –eso fue lo último que se oyó de ella.

-siento mucho el comportamiento de Sakura, últimamente no ha estado muy bien –se disculpo Ino mirando a Sasuke con tristeza.

-no te preocupes Ino, no es tu culpa –soltó Sasuke sorprendiendo a los demás, menos a sus tres amigos.

El grupo se reunió en el despacho del Hokage, para ver lo que le comunicaban a Sasuke, Naruto al rato volvio y se reunió con los demás.

El Hokage al ver a todos dio comienzo la reunión, con todos muy atentos.

* * *

 **En Suna:**

Gaara salía de la reunión con el consejo de Suna y se dirigió hacia su despacho donde se encontró con sus hermanos que lo estaban esperando.

-¿Gaara? ¿Que ha pasado? –pregunto Temari en cuanto él entro por la puerta.

El chico llego a su silla donde se sentó suspirando, para luego mirar serio a sus hermanos, que se preocuparon.

-ya está decidido, el consejo entero me obliga a casarme –dijo Gaara para luego apoyar la cabeza en su mano de forma cansada y preocupado.

-¡QUE! –gritaron sus dos hermanos sorprendidos.

-voy a hablar con el consejo, no te pueden obligar –soltó Temari enfadada mientras se levantaba mientras Kankuro asentía conforme a la decisión de su hermana.

-no, no compliquemos más las cosas –dijo Gaara parando a su hermana que lo miro seria –es la única solución para que me acepten de una vez por todas –soltó Gaara girándose hacia la ventana para ver el paisaje.

-pero…-empezó Temari sin saber que decir, Kankuro miro a su hermano pensativo.

-¿y si pedimos ayuda a Konoha? –pregunto Kankuro mirando a sus hermanos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Habían pasado ya varios dias desde que había la llegada de Sasuke y compañía a Konoha. Sakura pocas veces salía de su casa, Hinata intento varias veces acercarse a Naruto, pero esta la rechazaba constantemente, hasta que harto que arto le grito que él quería a Sakura no ha ella.

Hinata le costaba un poco reponerse, pero después de dos dias Naruto fue a su casa a disculparse.

-yo, Hinata, lo siento, pero yo solo te veo como una amiga, una gran amiga, pero nada más, siento como me comporte el otro dia, espero no haber perdido tu amistad –soltó Naruto triste desde la puerta.

-no las has perdido y gracias por disculparte, no me lo merecía –dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras que le miraba.

No pudieron hablar más ya que apareció un ninja en la puerta, los dos lo miraron extrañados.

-Hyuga Hinata, el Hokage te espera en su despacho, es urgente –dijo el ninja para después desaparecer.

-lo siento, Naruto pero me tengo que ir –dijo Hinata mientras se despedía y se disponía a marcharse.

-ehhh, si claro, de todas maneras yo he quedado con Lee –dijo Naruto para luego marcharse.

Hinata se encamino hacia la torre del Hokage, encontrándose en el camino a su hermana, a la cual le pidió que le explicara a su padre el porqué de su salida.

Ya en la torre del Hokage, llamo a la puerta y espero el permiso para entrar.

-pase –oyó la voz de Kakashi desde dentro.

La chica abrió la puerta, entro cerrando la puerta detrás suya y se acerco a la mesa del Hokage.

-Hinata, que bien que hayas venido tan pronto, perdona las horas, pero lo que te voy a pedir es muy importante a la par que urgente –dijo Kakashi serio mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla.

-no importa, dígame que ocurre –dijo Hinata sonriendo tímidamente mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-pues veras, esto es algo muy serio y entendería que no aceptaras –empezó a decir Kakashi, suspiro y siguió con su explicación –nos ha llegado una carta de Suna con una petición importante.

-¿a habido algún ataque? –pregunto Hinata preocupada.

-no, es algo un poquito diferente, veras el Kazekage de Suna, Gaara, le están obligando a ciertas cosas, él y sus hermanos nos han enviado una carta pidiendo ayuda y al revisar los documentos de la aldea hemos visto que tu eres la única apta para ayudarles, claro está, siempre con tu consentimiento –explico Kakashi levantándose de su silla y se acerco a la ventana.

-claro, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? –pregunto Hinata curiosa mientras miraba un poco extrañada a Kakashi que actuaba raro.

-pues veras, al joven Gaara le obligan a casarse con una Kunoichi de alto linaje y de buena familia –para un momento pensando en cómo decirlo –en su aldea todas las mujeres de buena familia están casadas y nos han pedido ayuda, para que le busquemos una esposa ya que si no la encuentra le quitaran el puesto de Kazekage, en cuanto la recibí reuní a todos los senseis para buscar una candidata y saliste tu –dijo Kakashi terminando con miedo de girarse para ver su reacción.

-ohh- soltó Hinata entendiendo la situación, se quedo pensativa procesando toda la información.

* * *

La chica llevaba horas paseando por las calles procesando la información que le había dado Kakashi. El hombre le había dado hasta el dia siguiente para que diera una respuesta.

No supo cómo, pero acabo en el cementerio, justo en frente de la tumba de su primo Neji

-ni-san, no sé qué hacer –soltó ella mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas enfrente de la tumba-cuanto te echo de menos.

Hinata recordó el dia en el que llego Sasuke y sus conversaciones después con Naruto, él no la quería. Estuvo pensativa por más de media hora, hasta que al final suspiro levantándose.

-voy a aceptar, primo, el no me quiere, asi que, si no lo acepto estaría haciendo el tonto, puede que alejarme de aquí me ayude y puede que no sea tan malo vivir con él –soltó ella decidida, para después acariciar la tumba de su primo –te echare de menos, pero vendré a verte siempre que pueda.

Dicho eso la chica se marcho decidida hacia su casa, donde nada más entrar se fue directa hacia su habitación y se fue a dormir, ya que al dia siguiente se tendría que levantar temprano.

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente:**

Se levanto a las cinco y media ya que sabía que su padre se levantaba a esa hora y a la seis desayunaba. Ella quería estar preparada para presentarse ante su padre

En cuanto dieron las seis salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el salón en donde ya como siempre se encontraba su padre.

-buenos dias, padre –saludo ella nada más entrar, el padre se giro sorprendido ya que a estas horas no esperaba que nadie de su familia estuviera despierta.

-Hinata –soltó su padre mientras la veía acercarse, la chica hizo su reverencia y se sentó junto a su padre –buenos dias, hija.

La chica con algo de timidez, se puso al lado de su padre, suspiro nerviosa, miro a su padre seria aun con nervios en el interior. La chica sin tartamudear le conto a su padre la noticia la chica pudo apreciar perfectamente las caras que ponía su padre según ella lo iba contando.

-¿Qué crees? –pregunto Hinata a su padre que estaba pensativo.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio procesando la información que le acababa de dar su hija, la miro y como muy pocas veces la vio segura de sí misma.

-¿estás segura? –pregunto el hombre serio mirando a su hija.

La chica sonrió tímidamente para luego asentir.

-bien, si tu estás segura, me parece bien, pero tendrás que venir a vernos a menudo –dijo el hombre sonriendo débilmente.

La chica asintió, se levanto y cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la sala, la voz de su padre la paro.

-hija, estoy orgulloso de ti –soltó el hombre sin mirarla, cogió su taza de té y antes de darle un sorbo dijo –te echaremos de menos.

La chica con una gran sonrisa miro a su padre, se dirigió hacia él poniéndose al lado suyo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias y yo a ti también te echare de menos –susurro ella para luego levantarse e irse.

El padre suspiro y dio un buen sorbo de té, para luego sonreír contento.

Hinata salido de su casa, yéndose en dirección a la torre del Hokage, donde nada más entrar en el despacho le dijo a Kakashi la respuesta de su proposición, haciendo sonreír al hombre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Llevaba tres horas encerrada en su habitación pensando en todo lo que cambiaria su vida a partir de ahora. En cuanto termino la reunión, Kakashi había mandado una carta al Kazekage de manera urgente.

En esa carta le daba la noticia del resultado de su petición, también le pedía saber cuando mandar a Hinata hacia Suna.

La chica miraba la pared que tenía enfrente, pensó en lo que diría el Kazekage.

-"espero que acepte" -pensó Hinata para luego suspirar, levantarse y salir de su habitación.

* * *

 **En Suna:**

Gaara se encontraba en su despacho, mirando por la ventana, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Kazekage-sama, a llegado una carta de Konoha de forma urgente -dijo Matsuri en cuanto entro por la puerta del despacho.

La chica se acerco a la mesa donde el Kazekage la miraba, la chica le dio la carta, él en silencio la cogió y la abrió, en cuanto supo lo que era miro a la chica serio.

-llama a mis hermanos -ordeno Gaara mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos.

La chica asintió y se fue rápidamente.

En cuanto sus hermanos entraron por la puerta de su despacho y miraron la cara que tenia su hermano, supieron que algo iba mal.

-¿ a pasado algo, Gaara? -pregunto Kankuro preocupado mirando a su hermano pequeño.

-sentaos -soltó él mirándolos serio.

Los dos hermanos mayores se miraron entre si preocupados, para luego sentarse en la sillas de enfrente del escritorio.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Gaara? -pregunto Temari mirando a su hermano intentando adivinar qué había pasado.

-me ha llegado una carta de Konoha -dijo él a la vez que se la enseñaba.

-¿y hay algún problema? -pregunto Kankuro curioso mirando la carta.

-en esta carta, Kakashi dice que ha encontrado esposa para mi -soltó él un poco estresado.

-¿y cual es el problema? -pregunto Kankuro mirando a su hermano sin entender.

-¿Quién es, Gaara? -pregunto Temari entendiendo cual es el problema.

-Hyuga Hinata -soltó él para luego levantarse e irse hacia una de las ventanas.

-¿y cual es el problema? -pregunto Kankuro otra vez sin llegar a entender lo que pasaba.

-Gaara cree que casándose con Hinata de alguna forma traicionaría a Naruto y él tiene miedo de que Naruto se enfade con él -explico Temari mirando a su hermano pequeño.

-pero no lo está traicionando -soltó Kankuro sorprendido mirando a su hermano.

-¿hay más, ¿no? -pregunto Temari al ver la actitud de su hermano.

-bueno, no se si soy digno de ella -soltó Gaara mirando a su hermana que sonrió tiernamente.

-no creo que eso sea verdad -dijo Kankuro tumbándose en el sillón que había pegado en la pared.

-¿Cómo que no?, la gente sigue pensando que soy un monstruo y no creo que su familia la deja casarse conmigo -soltó Gaara angustiado mientras se revolvía el pelo.

Se hermana se levanto y se acerco a él, para luego abrazarle mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, Gaara se refugió en ella aferrándose a su hermana mayor como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-ella no es así y puedo estar segura de que no piensa que eres un monstruo, pero si tienes alguna duda, demuéstraselo -dijo Temari mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿pero ¿cómo?-pregunto él preocupado mientras se apartaba mirando a su hermana mayor.

-queriéndola y mostrándote tal y como eres -soltó ella sonriendo para después darle un beso en la frente, una costumbre que había cogido hacía unos años.

-si te muestras tal y como eres, ella no te tendrá miedo – soltó Kankuro sonriendo desde donde estaba tumbado.

-¿vosotros creéis? -pregunto él aun dudoso, sus dos hermanos asintieron mientras sonreían.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Hinata se encontraba junto a su hermana haciendo su equipaje, ya que quería salir cuanto antes, su hermana la miraba con pena.

-te voy a echar de menos -soltó Hanabi triste mientras miraba a su hermana quien la abrazo fuertemente para consolarla.

-nos veremos en tu boda, espero poder ser tu dama de honor -soltó Hanabi sonriendo con los ojos aguados.

-claro que si -dijo Hinata sonriendo a su hermana menor.

Entre las dos terminaron de preparar lo poco que faltaba y salieron de la habitación encontrándose con su padre.

-que tengas un buen viaje, hija -dijo el hombre frio mientras miraba a su hija mayor.

-gracias, padre -soltó Hinata mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto.

El hombre suspiro cuando vio a su hija levantarse y girarse para marcharse, miro al final del pasillo y vio al consejo del Clan, quienes miraban fijamente el encuentro, estaba arto de las normas del consejo, por culpa de ellos no podía despedirse de su hija mayor como quería. Miro al líder del consejo que era su padre y sonrió.

Era hora de cambiar las cosas.

Salió de la casa buscando a sus hijas, llevaba ya unos cuantos minutos buscándolas cuando paso por el cementerio y las vio delante de la tumba de su sobrio Neji.

-hijas -las llamo mientras se acercaba a ellas. Las dos hermanas se incorporaron y miraron como su padre se acercaba a ella rápidamente, cosa que les extraño.

-¿Qué haces aquí, padre? -pregunto Hanabi mirando a su padre extrañada.

-despedirme de tu hermana como se merece -soltó él hombre antes de acercarse y abrazar a su hija mayor, sorprendiéndola.

Hanabi miro a su familia con una pequeña sonrisa y luego a la tumba de su primo.

-lo hemos conseguido, Neji -susurro Hanabi sonriendo mientras acariciaba la lápida -por fin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Hinata suspiro cansada, mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol cercano. Llevaba horas sin parar, después de despedirse de su padre y su hermana, había llegado al portón de Konoha encontrándose con sus amigos que estaban esperándola. Ella se había llevado un sorpresa al encontrarse con todos sus amigos, incluso el Uchiha y sus amigos, que también habían ido a despedirse. Todavía se emocionaba al pensar en su familia y sus amigos.

-tengo que ser fuerte -se susurro para si misma mientras miraba hacia el cielo, que ya se estaba iluminando, ya que había empezado a amanecer.

No había parado en toda la noche, quería adelantar todo lo que pudiera, pero cuando había llegado el medio día, su cuerpo ya no había podido mas, así que decidido hacer un pequeño descanso para comer.

Se miro toda sudada y llena de suciedad, se restregó las manos con la ropa y vio que su ropa estaba en iguales condiciones que ella.

-antes de llegar me cambiare, tengo que estar presentable para el Kazekage -susurro ella mientras bebía, después de comerse una bola de arroz.

Al cabo de medio hora decidió retomar su viaje, estaba un poco nerviosa de como iba a presentarse de como iba a presentarse delante de Gaara y sus hermanos.

* * *

 **En Suna:**

Gaara se encontraba paseando por su despacho, como un león enjaulado, hace unos cuantas horas le había llegado una carta de Konoha, avisándole de que su futura esposa, ya estaba de camino hacia allí.

Suspiro y se sentó en su silla, mientras veía una foto de su madre embarazada de él.

-espero estar haciendo bien las cosas -susurro él mirando la foto seria -me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí -soltó cogiendo el marco de fotos y acariciando el retrato.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no oyó como llamaban a la puerta repetidas veces.

-Gaara -llamo Temari que preocupada de ver a su hermano no respondía, había abierto la puerta y la cerro detrás suya cuando entro -¿estas bien?

El chico salió de sus pensamientos y la miro sorprendido.

-ehh, si, si, estoy bien -dijo él dejando el marco de fotos y girándose para mirarla -ocurre algo.

-bueno, me preguntaba, ¿Qué tal estabas con respecto al matrimonio? -soltó ella sonriendo mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-pues, no se, confundido y con miedo -soltó Gaara sincerándose con su hermana.

Temari lo miro preocupada mientras veía que él avergonzado apartaba la mirada.

-lo de confundido lo llego a entender, pero el miedo, Gaara ¿a que miedo tienes? -indago su hermana seria, el chico se levanto y miro por la ventana, ya que eso le calmaba.

-no es nada, Temari -dijo el chico mirando hacia las calles.

La chica se levanto y se acercaba a él, el chico se sintió como realmente era, su hermano pequeño y no el Kazekage que era.

-Gaara -advirtió Temari sin miedo mientras le miraba, antiguamente Temari no se hubiese atrevido a regañar o enfrentarse a Gaara ya que le veía con miedo, no como el monstruo que otros decían, pero si con miedo.

Pero su hermano gracias al amigo de este, Naruto, había cambiado mucho y ahora aunque era muy serio y no sabia descifrar los sentimientos, había mejorado bastante.

El chico bufó molesto, miro a su hermana de reojo, que lo miraba fijamente.

-mírame, Temari, soy un monstruo -soltó Gaara aun sin atreverse a mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

-Gaara, no digas eso, no eres un monstruo -soltó ella enfadándose un poco mientras le miraba.

-si lo soy ….-pero Gaara fue interrumpido por su hermana que lo obligo a girarse de golpe.

-Gaara, soy tu hermana mayor, y se lo que hay dentro de ti y se que no eres un monstruo, sufriste mucho cuando eras pequeño y... y fue culpa mia, yo por miedo a nuestro padre no lo enfrente, ni te cuide y me arrepiento de eso. Hubo un tiempo en el que papá se convirtio en un monstruo y lo vi, vio su corazon carcomido por el dolor, miedo e ira, pero Gaara tu solo eres un chico al que le han pasado cosas malas, pero veo tu corazon y no veo maldad, asi que no te llames monstruo, por que no lo eres -solto Temari llorando mientras le agarraba de los brazos -siento no haber estado ahi cuando mas lo necesitabas.

Gaara miro a su hermana sorprendido, con cuidado le limpio las lagrimas.

-ahora estas aqui, Temari y te necesito -susurro él, la chica sonrio y le abrazo sorprendiendo aun mas a su hermano pequeño.

-gracias -solto ella para luego besarle en la frente.

-pero, no se como comportarme como esposo y no se, no se lo que va a pasar ¿y si me odia? -solto él para luego revolverse el pelo frustrado.

-Gaara, eso se va aprendiendo, solo tienes que ser tu mismo y hacer lo que sientes aqui -susurro

Temari sonriendo mientras le ponia una mano en el pecho del corazon -y estoy sergura que ella no te odia.

* * *

 **En el desierto:**

Hinata estaba cerca ya de Suna, según había calculado le faltaba un día para llegar a Suna. Se paró a descansar carca de una roca, hacia mucho calor y le quedaba poco agua.

-que lastima, que no haya un rio cerca -soltó mirando a los alrededores en busca de agua -menos mal que ya estoy cerca.

Avanzo rápido, cuando ya se estaba haciendo de noche, distinguió a lo lejos el muro de roca que era la puerta a Suna, suspiro aliviada y se paro a descansar, mañana por la mañana temprano se pondría en marcha.

Al día siguiente, al medio día llego al portón de la aldea, se sorprendió encontrarse a Temari.

-Hola, Hinata que bueno verte -saludo Temari sonriendo al verla acercarse -te has adelantado un poco.

-su, ¿es un problema? -pregunto la Hyuga a la chica nerviosa.

-no, claro que no -solto Temari cuando estuvo a su lado -ven te llevare a tu habitacion para que te acomodes.

La dos chicas se diriguieron hacia la casa del Kazekage, en cuanto llegaron, Temari le enseño cual iba a ser cu habitacion.

-creia que me iba a hospedar en un hotel -solto ella mientras miraba hacia la ventana que era redonda y dejaba entrar una ligera brisa.

-al principio si, pero Gaara hablo con el consejo para que te quedaras aqui, en vez de un hotel, dijo que al ser su futura esposa era mejor que estuvieras aqui -explico Temari mientras se sentaba en la cama, Hinata la imito.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio, Hinta recordo algo y rebusco en su equipaje.

-se me olvidaba -dijo sacando un sobre con el simbolo del Clan Nara -Shikamaru me dio esto para ti.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

En cuanto Temari tuvo la carta en sus manos, no aparto la mirada de ella.

-me da la impresión, que dentro de poco, estará por aquí -soltó Hinata con una tímida sonrisa, la hermana de Gaara se sonrojo levemente.

-bueno, te dejare que te acomodes y te cambies, después iremos a ver a Gaara -dijo Temari, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta, en cuanto toco el pomo, se giro y la miro.

-no le tengas miedo, él no es malo, solo que estuvo falta de cariño durante mucho tiempo -dijo Temari mirándola seria.

-se que no es malo, nunca lo he llegado a pensar y no le tengo miedo -soltó Hinata extrañada, mientras la miraba.

Temari asintió y abrió la puerta.

-me alegro, nos vemos en un rato -dijo ella para después salir de la habitación.

En cuanto la rubia salió de la habitación, Hinata suspiro mirando hacia su alrededor, era un poco mas pequeña de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero era muy bonita.

Se levanto, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el baño de la habitación, allí se dio una refrescante ducha. En cuanto salió de la ducha, coloco sus cosas y se arreglo para luego salir en busca de Temari.

* * *

Las dos salieron de la casa dirigiéndose hacia la torra principal de la aldea, donde estaba el despacho del Kazekage.

-¿se sabe cuando va a ser la boda? -pregunto Hinata mientras caminaban por las calles -me gustaría avisar a mi familia, para que viniera.

-por ahora no se sabe, según nos dijo Gaara, en la ultima reunión que tuvo con el consejo, le dijeron que ellos quieren conocerte primero, pero estaban muy ansiosos con que se case ya -explico Temari seria, mirándola preocupada -no creo que el consejo espere a que tú familia venga, para celebrar la boda.

Hinata agacho la cabeza apenada, Temari la miro y sonrió.

-pídeselo a Gaara, él seguro que puede hablar con el consejo y convencerlos -soltó Temari sonriendo mientras entraban en el edificio.

-no quiero causarle problemas -dijo Hinata en voz baja.

Temari se paro ante la puerta del despacho de su hermano y la miro, la chica estaba nerviosa, ya que se le notaba bastante.

-"será una buena esposa para el" -pensó ella ilusionada aun mirándola, mientras llamaba a la puerta -inténtalo, no le causaras ningún problema.

Hinata asintió no muy convencida y espero a que les dieran permiso para entrar.

-pasen -se oyó la voz de Gaara detrás de la puerta, Temari cogió el pomo y lo giro abriendo un poco la puerta, antes de abrirla entera se giro y miro a Hinata, sonriéndola tratando de trasmitirla calma.

-Gaara, vengo con Hinata, hace unos minutos que ha llegado a la aldea -dijo Temari entrando al

despacho con una sonrisa, seguida de una tímida Hinata.

Gaara al escucharla, levanto la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo y las miro sorprendido.

-¿Hyuga Hinata? -soltó él aun sorprendido, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ellas -siento no haberte ido a recibir, pero creía que venias en la tarde noche.

La chica asintió nerviosa.

-lo siento, me adelante -soltó ella a modo de disculpa.

-no, no tienes por que disculparte -dijo él negando con la cabeza.

-yo si, se me olvido avisarte, Gaara, los vigilantes del portón la vieron acercarse y me avisaron a mi, ya que fue a la primera que encontraron -se disculpo Temari mientras se giraba -bueno, voy a ver a Kankuro, me ha pedido que le ayude en una cosa.

Gaara asintió, aun mirando a Hinata.

-por cierto, Gaara, Hinata tiene una petición para ti -soltó la chica justo antes de irse con una sonrisa en la cara.

La chica se fue dejando a Hinata, mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y sonrojada, mientras que

Gaara la miraba extrañado.

Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos así en silencio, hasta que Gaara le señalo un silla, para que la chica se sentara y estuviera cómoda.

-¿cual es esa petición? -pregunto él mientras se sentaba en su silla.

Ella agacho la mirada muy nerviosa y se puso a jugar con sus manos antes de hablar.

-me he enterado que el consejo quiere celebrar la boda cuanto antes, pero a mi, me gustaría poder contar con la presencia de mis familiares en la boda -dijo la chica tímidamente.

Él la miro sorprendido, durante unos cuantos segundos, para luego quedarse pensativo. Ella al ver que tardaba tanto en responder, agacho la mirada apenada.

El volvió a mirarla y sonrió levemente.

-mañana, hablare con el consejo sobre eso, si quieres puedes avisar también a tus amigos -dijo él mirándola directamente.

La chica levanto la mirada y lo miro agradecida.

-¿no te traerá problemas con el consejo? -pregunto ella un poco preocupada.

-no, ellos harán en esto lo que yo diga, ya me han obligado a casarme, !que mas quieren¡ -soltó él chico serio.

Ella asintió después de eso, él le mostro los planes del consejo sobre su boda, por si quería cambiar algo, él estaría de acuerdo.


End file.
